


003 - Coming Out as Ace

by Aceterpretations



Series: Aceterpretations Episodes [3]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Asexuality, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Demisexuality, Meta, Podcast, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceterpretations/pseuds/Aceterpretations
Summary: A podcast about asexuality, fandom, and where they intersect! (Hosted by Quartic, KK, and luvtheheaven.)Episode 003: A staple of queer people's stories, in both real life and fiction: The Coming Out Tale. This month we co-hosts share our personal experiences with coming out, and show that some people plan theirs, others just wing it, and no two experiences are the same.





	003 - Coming Out as Ace

<https://anchor.fm/aceterpretations/episodes/003---Coming-Out-As-Ace-e207gh>

And if you can't find us on your favorite Podcaster Catcher/place to stream or download your podcasts, let us know and we'll try to get added to that platform!

Our RSS feed is here: <https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/rss>

and a direct download link for this episode (#003), if you right-click and save is: 

<https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/production/2018-7-10/4013940-44100-1-2cfac598aa4c2.mp3>

 

**Links we mentioned:**

Ace Tropes: When Do I Tell Them I’m Ace?

<https://asexualagenda.wordpress.com/2017/10/23/ace-tropes-when-do-i-tell-them-im-ace/>

**Honorable mentions:**

_This Fledgling Thing_ (Captain America / The Avengers / Marvel Cinematic Universe) by snarklyboojum - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268030>

_The 5+ Coming Outs of Nathan Wuornos_ (Haven (TV)) by Nocticola - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805885/chapters/34257300>

Sherlock (TV) fandom fics with the black ace ring including one with Molly: <https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Black%20Ring>

**Official Fic Recommendations:**

luvtheheaven's: (Criminal Minds) _Freedom Lies in Being Bold_ by BookGirlFan - <https://archiveofourown.com/works/8385376>

Quartic's: (Welcome to Night Vale) _A Part (not apart)_ by xparrot - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056280>

KK's: (BNHA aka 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia) _Truth_ by AutisticWriter - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939808>


End file.
